ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Creepypasta Movie
NOTE: '''Before you say anything, yes I know this is very weird, but I kinda imagined it happening... so... yeah. ''The Creepypasta Movie'' is an American 3D computer-animated fantasy horror-comedy drama film directed by . It is released on October 30, 2015 with mixed to positive reviews with praises for writing, story and humor, but was panned for quirkiness (reviews for the use for the Creepypasta characters were mixed), and it was a box office success, grossing over $350 million. It is produced by Village Roadshow Pictures, Vertigo Entertainment and Warner Animation Group, and is distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. A sequel, titled The Creepypasta Movie 2: Creepy vs. Cute, was released on July 12, 2019 with the second sequel releasing on March 11, 2022 and a television series, titled The Tales of Smile Dog and Friends is aimed for its 2020 release for . Synopsis An ordinary creepypasta dog, whose job is to scare people, discover that a new threat is rising to both their world and the real world. So, with the help of his friends, he must save them. Full Plot Smile Dog is an oridinary Creepypasta dog who lives in a New York-based city of Creeptopia. After nearly getting fired after being mistakenly sent to the real world, Smile Dog accidentally falls through the hole and discovers legends of a threat named Doctor Ded. He gets captured by Nightmare Cop, and attempts to burn his body alive, but gets saved by a rabbit creepypasta named Black Eyed Ruby, who takes him to see Sonic.EXE, her boyfriend. Visiting his hideout in the desert, they get attacked by Nightmare Cop and his goons. They manage to escape using one of his motorcycles, which he named Brittney. As Brittney explodes, they reach to an another Creepypasta city, where they get greeted by Slenderman and his nephew, Jeff. After a not so succcessful speech sent by Smile Dog, Nightmare Cop manages to track them down due to Smile's dectector located on his foot. They manage to escape using a motorcycle, and they go to the base where they talk about a plan to stop Doctor Ded. With some messed up plans, Smile comes up with a good plan involving with a Core of Light. They sneak in Doctor Ded's fort. In the process, they discover a portal that takes them to a real life world. There, he greets a Creepypasta fanboy named Nathaniel. With success on warning him about Doctor Ded, Smile comes up with a new plan that would finally kill Ded. That plan kinda worked at first, but Ded notices Smile and kidnaps his friends first, before capturing Smile last. As Smile was about to lose hope, Ruby sets herself and friends free, but Smile walks off. After a speech, Smile decides to go to Creeptopia to finally stop Doctor Ded once and for all. There, Smile and Ded do a fight for one last time. Ded was about to turn on the machine he built to destroy the whole world, the Creepypasta people destroy it. As Smile gives his speech to Ded, he accepts his defeat and suddenly turns into Doctor Light, becoming good in the process. Smile is then hailed as a hero, and Sonic.EXE and Ruby blessingly breaks up. During the celebration, they are greeted by mysterious girls. (This would later be continued in its sequel) Cast *Chris Pratt as Smile Dog, a smiling dog from Smile Dog.JPEG who wants to save the world and the main protagonist. Pratt also voices Tails.EXE, a Creepypasta fox who is based off Tails. *Kelly Clarkson as Black Eyed Ruby, a rabbit from the Max and Ruby creepypasta and the deutagonist. *Rodger Bumpass as Red Eyed Squidward "Red Mist", a SpongeBob creepypasta. *Will Arnett as Sonic.EXE, a Sonic creepypasta. *Skeet Ulrich as Slenderman, a white, faceless man with tentacles. *Jim Parsons as Jeff, a Creepypasta figure. *Elizabeth Olsen as Zero, a girl who is silly, but a killer. *Will Ferrell as Doctor Ded, TBD and the main antagonist. Becomes good in the end as Doctor Light. *Will Smith as Nightmare Cop, a cop who works for Doctor Ded and the secondary antagonist. *Charles Martinet as SuperMario666, a Super Mario creepypasta who works for Doctor Ded. *Nick Offerman as Laughing Jack, TBD. *Jonah Hill as Lost Silver Pikachu, a Pikachu creepypasta. *Jason Griffith as Lost Collin, a CTSB creepypasta. *Phil LaMarr as Knuckles.EXE, a Creepypasta echidna. *Tom Kenny (vocal effects) as Bootleg SpongeBob, TBD. *TBD as Nathaniel, a human male who is a huge fan of Creepypasta. *Matthew McConaughey as Mr. Widemouth, a gremlin-looking creature with a large mouth. *Chris Diamantopoulos as Mr. Suicide Mouse, a mouse creepypasta who is Smile's boss. *Channing Tatum as Happy Appy, a living apple with green lips and has a popsicle stick as his body. *Keanu Reeves as Skin Taker, TBD (the other real world people are voiced by TBD, TBD, TBD, TBD and TBD) Creepypasta characters in film *Smile Dog *Black Eyed Ruby (Max and Ruby 0004) *Red Eyed Squidward (Red Mist/Squidward's Suicide) *Suicidemouse.avi *SpongeBob Bootleg Episode *Sonic.EXE *Jeff the Killer *Zero *SuperMario666 *Laughing Jack *Lost Silver Pikachu *Mr. Widemouth *Happy Appy *Ben Drowned *Sally *Jane the Killer *Herobrine *Skin Taker (Candle Cove) Production On May 21, 2012, Warner Bros. was dared to create a kid-friendly film focusing on Creepypasta. Reception Critical response This film received mixed-to-positive reviews from critics, audiences, and fans of Creepypasta stories. It had a 71% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 54 on Metacritic (indicating "mixed or average reviews"), and a 7.3/10 on IMDB. On Cinemascore, it has an average audience grade of "A". Sequels '''Main article: The Creepypasta Movie 2: Creepy vs. Cute Village Roadshow Pictures will not be involved in the sequel. Stevenson announced that he will not return to direct tthe sequel, with directing the sequel instead. In addition, Naylor confirmed that it will also be a musical. The sequel was released on July 12, 2019 with similar mixed reviews, and was a box-office success like the first, but grossed lower than the first. Plans for the third film were first revealed on July 8th, Stevenson confirmed he has plans for a third installment. Anna Kendrick confirmed that she would reprise her role as Lexis. On July 13th, WAG had several plans for the third film, implying the film would be confirmed. However, during SDCC, the third installment was offically announced, aiming for its March 11, 2022. Television adaption Main article: ''The Tales of Smile Dog and Friends'' Phil Lord and Christopher Miller confirmed that there are plans for a television series based on The Creepypasta Movie. Then, they confirmed that a TV series based on the movies is in the works. Jared Bush and Sam Levine, the creators of Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero, confirmed that they are the creators of this series. Patton Oswalt, the voice of Remy and the male Jesse, will provide the voice of Smile Dog. Potiental spin-off Music *The Creepypasta Rap by Will Smith (end credits) *Original Score by Danny Elfman and Patrick Doyle Gallery Smile Dog (Creepypasta Movie).png|Smile Dog. Quotes * Nightmare Cop: Ah, Yeah... It's torture time. (he hops in his motorcycle as he chases Smile Dog and his friends) *'Smile Dog: '''What?! *'Nightmare Cop:' I said, it's torture time. (then, Sonic.EXE revs up his motorcycle, making a road chase scene) * Trivia *The plot has some inspiration from ''The Lego Movie, Wreck-It Ralph, Invader Zim, and The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. *This is the only The Creepypasta Movie film to feature real world. *This is also the only The Creepypasta Movie film with Village Roadshow's involvement. *Similar to The LEGO Movie, Phil Lord and Christopher Miller will be involved. *The film shares the same animation as The Lego Movie with Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse having the similar animation. *This is Warner Animation Group's second film. *The setting for The Creepypasta Movie is Creeptopia. Category:PG Category:Creepypasta Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Animation Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Computer-animated Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:2015